Le lourd secret des frères
by sandou01
Summary: Luffy ce sent délaissé par ses frères qui ne lui adresse quasiment plus la parole, effectivement ceux ci cache un secret. Luffy va t-il le découvrir?


**Hello,**

 **Ne parlez pas de plagiat si vous avez déjà lu cette fiction car tout simplement je suis toujours la même auteur c'est juste que je veux dispatché mes One-shots qui étaient tous rassemblé en un. Afin de permettre aux lecteurs de trouvé plus facilement mes One-shots sur certain couple.**

 **Avant que vous ne lisiez cette Os, je tiens à prévenir qu'il y a des sous entendues assez choquant pour les personnes les plus jeunes, alors âmes sensibles et innocentes ne venez pas vous plaindre, je vous aurez prévenue, c'est un Os assez sombre.**

* * *

 **Le lourd secret des frères**

Comme d'habitude, Luffy rentrait des cours seul, ses amis habitant tous dans des quartiers différents, le sien était assez éloigné des autres. Ses voisins il faut dire qu'il ne les avait jamais vu, il avait l'impression qu'il n'en avait pas, enfin il y avait tout de même son ancienne nounou, Dadan, qui habitait au coin de la rue un peu plus loin mais c'était rare qu'elle sorte de chez elle.

Il rentrait chez lui, la maison était silencieuse, son grand-père n'était jamais là, il y avait tout de même ses deux grands frères mais depuis un certain temps ces deux-là était devenus particulièrement distant avec lui. Enfin, surtout Ace. Lui ça faisait deux longues années qu'il l'évitait et un an et demi pour Sabo. La raison lui échappait comme à peu près tout ce qu'il se passait dans cette maison.

Arrivé à l'intérieur, il annonça son entrée mais personne ne répondit, le blond était dans la cuisine préparant à manger, le grand brun était affalé sur le canapé, zappant ce qu'il y avait à la télé. Ils ne répondirent pas et ne lui jetèrent pas même un regard, c'était la routine. Il partie s'enfermer dans sa chambre, et étant donné l'ambiance qu'il régnait à la maison il cherchait tous les moyens pour en être le plus souvent éloigné.

Il alluma son ordinateur afin de regarder ses mails et y répondre par la même occasion.

De: Lovecook  
Sujet: Sortie ce week-end  
A: Chapeaudepaille

Salut Luffy,

Toujours pareil l'ambiance chez toi ? Je suppose que oui, donc du coup tu serais partant pour venir samedi à une fête ? Nami chérie a une surprise pour nous, j'ai tellement hâte !

De: Chapeaudepaille  
Sujet: Re: Sortie ce week-end  
A: Lovecook

Oui toujours la même, je suis donc partant je dirais oui à n'importe quoi pour me sortir de cet enfer...

De: Chapeaudepaille  
Sujet: Tu ne lui a rien dit ?  
A: Swordsman

Tu n'as toujours pas parler à Sanji à propos de Nami ? Il va finir par nous faire une syncope...

De: Swordsman  
Sujet: C'est plus marrant ainsi  
A: Chapeaudepaille

Non, ce sera bien plus intéressant de voir la tête qu'il va faire quand elle va nous ramener son petit ami ! En même temps, je lui annoncerais peut-être que je sort avec Perona. Cette soirée va être la meilleure. Au fait, comment ça avance chez toi ?

De: Chapeaudepaille  
Sujet: Re: C'est plus marrant ainsi  
A: Swordsman

Non toujours pas de changement, je pense me tirer dès que je peux, et le plus loin possible j'en ai marre... Viens avec elle, tu auras moins de chance de te perdre !

De: Swordsman  
Sujet: Ta gueule !  
A: Chapeaudepaille

J'ai pas besoin d'elle pour trouver la maison du dragueur à deux balles ! Et en ce qui te concerne ton problème, parles-en à Robin elle pourra peut-être t'héberger un moment, son fiancé Aokiji est en déplacement, je sais que ce gars te fait froid dans le dos...

Il quitta son ordi en entendant l'un de ses frères l'appeler pour souper, c'était pratiquement les seuls mots qu'ils échangeaient. Luffy étouffait, il n'en pouvait plus, au départ il fuguait souvent chez son meilleur ami pour pleurer puis il s'y était fait. Lui qui avait toujours été proche de ses frères, ils étaient de vrais petites terreurs toujours à faire les quatre cent coups ensemble, maintenant on pouvait presque croire que c'était des étrangers vivant dans la même maison...

Il descendit, se mettant à table, dans cette maison devenu austère et triste, il n'aimait plus être ici, il cherchait un moyen de s'échapper le plus rapidement possible mais il n'était pas encore majeur et était donc sous la tutelle de ses deux aînés. Le blond posa les victuailles sur la table, ce qui fait que ses manches partirent en arrière et le petit brun pu apercevoir des marques aux poignées. Même s'ils n'étaient plus aussi proche qu'avant, il s'inquiétait pour lui.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé, Sabo ?

Sa question fit monter une légère tension dans la pièce et s'il avait levé les yeux vers son interlocuteur, il aurai pu le voir jeter un coup d'œil affolé vers la troisième personne, qui elle s'était crispée au dessus de son assiette mais son visage semblait tout de même imperturbable.

\- Ça-ça ce n'est rien, Lu'. Ne t'inquiète pas. Fit-il doucement.  
\- Mais tu...  
\- Il t'a dit que c'était rien. Le coupa Ace Abruptement. Maintenant mange et tais-toi !

Luffy fut interpellé par cette soudaine agression dans la voix du garçon aux taches de rousseurs, il se rassit alors à sa place avant de manger tout ce qu'il avait dans son assiette et comme pour faire passer l'accès de colère du brun, le blond rajoutait toujours plus dans l'assiette de son petit frère.

Après le repas il monta à l'étage, préparant un sac pour partir chez Zorro, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu envie de pleurer, mais même si leurs rapports n'étaient plus les mêmes, jamais Ace ne lui avait parlé ainsi. Il descendit discrètement les escaliers mais s'arrêta à la dernière marche quand il entendit ses aînés discuter.

\- Tu n'avais pas à lui parler comme ça, il s'inquiétait juste pour moi. Soupirait Sabo.  
\- Il n'a pas à se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas ! Répliqua l'autre d'un ton sec.  
\- Peut-être qu'on devrait lui dire tu sais, il est en âge de comprendre.. Tenta le blond.  
\- Jamais ! Le coupa le brun brusquement.  
\- Mais, il est tout de même ton petit frère et...  
\- Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il le soit ! Cria t-il.

Le plus jeune ne put en entendre plus, il n'essaya même plus d'être discret, il jeta son sac sur son épaule et claqua la porte derrière lui avant de courir jusque chez le sabreur. Les deux autres qui entendirent la porte claquer, sortirent de la cuisine, interloqués, dont l'un qui avait une mine déconfite.

\- Bravo, maintenant il va croire que tu le détestes. Se désespéra le blond.  
\- Je m'en fout, je préfère qu'il pense ainsi... Dit Ace plus doucement que précédemment.  
\- Tu n'es que son frère par adoption, ce n'est qu'un bout de papier rien ne t'empêche de...  
\- Je ne veux rien savoir ! Hurla t-il.  
\- Tu pourrais très bien lui avouer que...  
\- Non ! Notre relation est mieux ainsi, il prendrait peur. Toi aussi tu étais effrayé pour lui c'est pour ça que tu as accepté, ne l'oublies pas, Sabo.

Sur ces dernières paroles, le brun monta dans sa chambre, mélancolique des jours d'avant où tout se passait bien où il n'avait pas conscience de ce qui se tramait chez lui. Il avait toujours aimé taquiner son plus jeune frère, le ligoter et le laisser dans un placard pendant plusieurs heures pour lui faire peur, voir son air terrifié sur le visage l'avait toujours fait sourire, l'entendre prononcer son prénom dans une supplique. Oui, Ace aimait voir son petit frère soumit à lui, et un jour il avait compris pourquoi, il s'était renseigné sur le net et ça l'avait lui même choqué et terrorisé de se savoir amateur de ça, c'était malsain surtout pour Luffy, et il ne fallait pas.

Quand le blond avait tout découvert ça avait été comme un électrochoc, il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie.

Son visage était dépeint de tout gaieté, il était livide, les yeux hagards, la respiration saccadée. Il avait eu un mouvement de recul n'en croyant pas ses yeux, son frère regardait des vidéos de cette pratique se soulageant tout en prononçant le prénom du plus jeune. Ace avait vite voulu cacher le tout mais il était trop tard, le mal était déjà fait.

\- Tu... Luffy ? Mais... Impossible, tu n'oserais pas quand même ! Finit-il par crier dans un accès de colère.

Le brun lui avait sauté dessus, lui intimant de se taire, leur frère dormant dans la chambre d'à côté, il lui jura ne rien faire à leur frère. Mais Sabo était révolté, il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi. Il repoussa le brun, lui jetant un regard dédaigneux avant de claquer la porte de la chambre et de partir dans la sienne.

Plusieurs semaines avaient suivi et le blond ne lâchait plus Ace du regard, cherchant un geste déplacé envers le plus jeune, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était le regard concupiscent qu'il portait sur le cadet, il prit alors une grande décision, afin de protéger Luffy. Il se rendit le soir la dans la chambre d'Ace afin d'en parler avec lui, il lui posa un prospectus sous ses yeux.

\- Un pensionnat ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, Sabo ? L'interrogea-t-il, étonné.  
\- Que tu pars. Déclara t-il sur un ton catégorique.  
\- Je n'irais pas, et je ne toucherais pas à Luffy si c'est ce que tu crois.  
\- Je ne te laisse pas le choix ! Lui intima t-il.

Prit d'une colère du fait qu'il voulait le séparer de Luffy, il le plaqua au mur et prit ragueusement possession de ses lèvres. Et malgré la résistance du blond, le brun avait toujours été plus fort que lui. il lui bloqua les mains au dessus de la tête, glissant un genoux entre ceux du blond pour bien le caler, Sabo ne pouvait plus bouger un doigt, il savait ce qu'il se passait et ça n'était pas rassurant.

Le dominant passa sa main libre sous le T-shirt de son vis-à-vis, passant un doigt expert sur les abdos avant de les glisser sur la ceinture, la défaisant d'un coup sec. Il lia les mains de son frère ensemble avant de le jeter violemment sur le lit et s'attaqua à sa clavicule, léchant minutieusement l'endroit pour plus de sensation.

\- A quoi tu joues, Ace ?! Hurla alors Sabo.  
\- Tais-toi. Ordonna ce dernier.  
\- Lâche-moi tout de suite ! Cria t-il tout en se débattant.

Ne se faisant pas obéir, il tapa fort sur la cuisse de son soumis lui jetant alors un regard noir, il se mit à califourchon sur le blond avant de tirer un bout de tissu qui devait être sans nul doute un vêtement pour le bâillonner. Sabo se débattit un moment , mais son frère le maintenait sous lui tout le long. Mais le brun se releva avant de commettre l'irréparable. Le deuxième, était toujours allongé sur le lit, quelques gouttes d'eau salées perlaient de ses yeux, il défit son bâillon et ce qui retenait ses mains.

\- Je-je suis désolé. Souffla Portgas.  
\- Tu as de quoi l'être! Fustigea Sabo. Je t'interdis de t'approcher de Luffy à partir de maintenant !

Il sortit en claquant la porte, faisant tressauter son frère, celui-ci ne voulait certainement pas être séparé du plus petit, le voir lui suffirait amplement même s'il risquait d'avoir du mal à se contrôler. Il finit alors par être distant avec lui, le touchant le moins possible, le regardant qu'une fois de temps en temps. Les premiers jours, il avait entendu le chapeau de paille se plaindre au blond, il avait même cru l'entendre pleurer un soir.

Et plus les jours passaient, plus cela devenait difficile, ce soir là, l'envie était trop grande, il voulait le sentir contre lui, entendre à nouveau le son de sa voix prononcer son prénom. Il se glissa dans la chambre du plus jeune en plein milieu de la nuit. Il était là, dormant sur son lit, les couvertures à moitié par terre ne recouvrant plus que son pied gauche, vêtu d'un simple caleçon noir. Il pouvait voir son torse se soulever de façon régulière, il arrêta ses yeux dessus puis descendit plus bas pour observer les abdominaux qui se formaient.

Il entendit le plus jeune parler dans son sommeil, il parlait de bouffe, cela ne l'étonnait même pas, il s'approcha à pas de loup, sa respiration se faisant de plus en plus irrégulière. Il mit sa main droite en avant pour toucher ce corps qu'il désirait tant. Il déglutit, se rapprochant de plus en plus, il y était presque et ses plus bas instincts se réveillaient peu à peu.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, mais par miracle ne réveilla pas Luffy, laissant apparaître un blond plus que furieux.

\- Sors d'ici tout de suite ! Gronda Sabo.

L'aîné des deux bruns, prit sur le fait, ne chercha même pas à se rebeller mais il sortit de la pièce en le bousculant pour rejoindre sa chambre, pensant être tranquille, mais c'était sans compter sur son frère, qui le suivit. Il s'allongea à plat ventre sur son lit, attendant les sermons.

\- Tu n'es même pas capable de te contrôler ? S'insurgea t-il.  
\- Je suis un homme et j'ai des besoins, aussi primaires soient-il. S'énerva Ace.  
\- Mais ce n'est pas Luffy qui doit en faire les frais !  
\- Alors qui ? Hurla t-il. Tu veux que je fasse quoi, hein ? Dit-moi !  
\- Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre ! Ordonna Sabo d'un ton sec.

Ace tira son frère sur le matelas pour le mettre sous lui, tenant ses mains au dessus de sa tête, le regard flamboyant fixer sur son visage.

\- Toi, serais-tu prêt à une telle chose ? Susurra Ace avec une expression d'une douce ironie.  
\- Pour le protéger, même de toi, je suis prêt à subir n'importe quoi ! Annonça l'autre, sûr de lui.

Cette phrase avait tout déclencher et pour sauver son petit frère, Sabo était effectivement prêt à tout, mais malheureusement pour lui, il était tombé bas, très bas car il avait adoré ça. Il s'était laissé prendre au piège, il n'avait jamais été attiré par les filles, il comprenait enfin pourquoi. Le fait qu'Ace murmure le prénom du plus jeune lui avait fait perdre la tête, pensant qu'ils étaient tous les trois, et le pire, c'était que cette pensée ne lui avait pas déplu, loin de là, mais cela, jamais il ne l'aurait avoué.

Les deux aînés rêvaient donc de leur cadet pendant leurs ébats, et ils avaient finit par l'éviter pensant que ce serait mieux pour lui, afin d'assurer une distance de sécurité, s'ils faisaient ça c'était pour Luffy. Mais ça les rendait triste et chacun d'eux le faisait ressortir de façon différente, Portgas s'énervait plus souvent, surtout sur le petit brun, l'autre préférait donner de l'attention discrète au plus jeune, comme lui donner plus à manger, ou autre.

Sabo, après avoir fini la vaisselle décida de lui aussi partir se coucher, mais lorsqu'il passa devant la chambre de son petit frère, il entendit un bruit comme pour la réception d'un mail, il ouvrit la porte en soupirant. La chambre était sombre, seulement éclairée par l'écran de veille de l'ordinateur. Il prit la décision de l'éteindre, il bougea la sourie tout en cliquant au hasard et ouvrit le mail sans faire attention.

De: MissWednesday  
Sujet: Samedi  
A: Chapeaudepaille

S'il te plait Luffy, n'en fait pas trop demain soir, la dernière fois tu as failli finir à l'hôpital, nous sommes tes amis, on peut t'aider à surmonter ça.

Cette simple phrase lui avait glacé le sang, c'est vrai qu'il était rentré que le Lundi, il ferma la page et remonta dans les e-mails les plus anciens et ce qu'il vit lui fit mal, leur petit frère était en mauvais état mental.

Il avait séché plusieurs fois les cours, se débrouillant pour ne pas que la famille soit au courant, il était vrai qu'il rentrait tard presque tous les soirs, il disait vouloir quitter cet "enfer", il était persuadé qu'il était détesté. Et une phrase le mit plus bas que terre, "Ils étaient toute ma vie et je croyais que c'était réciproque, en fait, ils ont joué la comédie tout ce temps", il avait tord il était toujours la personne la plus importante pour eux. Il avait apparemment touché à la drogue, mais il avait réussi à s'arrêter, par contre pour ce qui était de l'alcool, il en buvait jusqu'à plus soif. Il avait fait des conneries que certains messages sous-entendaient.

\- Ace ! Cria le blond.

Celui-ci se leva précipitamment pour atterrir dans la chambre voisine, il découvrit le blond, les larmes aux yeux devant l'écran.

\- Lu-Luffy, on as fait l'inverse de ce qu'on voulait. Murmura t-il la gorge serrée.  
\- De quoi tu parles ? S'impatienta le brun.  
\- On voulait le protéger de tout ça mais on a fait que le blesser encore plus... Ace, je-je crois que Luffy nous déteste.

Le brun regarda à son tour les mails, le faisant tomber de haut mais ce fut le dernier message qui l'interpella, il faisait des conneries et ça avait bien failli lui coûter un passage à l'hôpital. Il regarda chez qui la fête aurait lieu demain soir, pour l'instant, il fallait qu'ils discutent de ce qu'ils allaient dire et ne pas dire à Luffy. Sabo optait pour tout lui dire sans rien omettre, Ace penchait pour lui en dire que la moitié, et la partie la plus raisonnable, ils débattirent tout la nuit, pour ainsi dire.

Le fête en question était déjà bien entamée et comme tous les autres week-end, Luffy buvait plus que de raison, il était bien joyeux, presque ivre, il parlait et rigolait avec ses amis qui subtilement retiraient les bouteilles près de lui. La sonnette retentit, Sanji alla ouvrir au nouvel arrivant ce qui était étonnant vu que tout ceux qu'il avait invité était déjà là. Il fut encore plus surpris en voyant les deux frères débarquer.

\- Où est Luffy ? Fit hargneusement le brun.  
\- Désolé d'interrompre ta fête, Sanji. S'excusa Sabo.  
\- Il est dans le salon, Répondit-il d'un ton suspicieux.

Ace n'attendit pas plus, il bouscula le dragueur et partit à grandes enjambées vers la pièce indiqué et ce qu'il vit ne lui plut pas, mais alors pas du tout. Luffy était assis par terre, buvant une bouteille pratiquement cul sec, et il avait déjà l'air dans un sale état. Il s'approcha d'un pas dangereux, lui arrachant le récipient contenant cette boisson enivrante, sous les yeux choqués du plus jeune. Un silence complet s'installa dans la maison et les autres observant cette scène des moins ordinaires.

\- Rend-moi ça! Menaça t Luffy en brandissant un poing dans sa direction.  
\- Sûrement pas, la fête est finie pour toi ! S'exclama Portgas d'une voix forte.  
\- T'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ! S'insurgea le benjamin de la famille.

Il lutta pour se relever et tenta tant bien que mal de pousser son aîné qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce et qui avait le regard des mauvais jours.

\- Tu vas rentrer à la maison immédiatement ! Ordonna t-il sévèrement.

Voyant qu'il ne voulait pas coopérer, à la plus grande surprise de tous, il le jeta sur ses épaules et sortit sans un regard pour les autres. Personne ne le retint, trop heureux qu'il s'occupe enfin de son frère, ils espéraient que ça ne creuserait pas plus le fossé entre eux.

Sabo s'excusa une nouvelle fois avant de partir derrière ses frère, dont l'un hurlait comme si on l'égorgeait.

\- Lâche-moi ! Je t'ai dit de me lâcher, abruti ! Pourquoi tu peux pas me foutre la paix comme tu sais si bien le faire !

Il posa finalement son frère par terre, étonnant celui-ci. Ace lui mit une claque qui résonna dans toute la ville au moins, elle avait été assez forte pour faire dévier la tête du plus jeune sous les yeux effarés de Sabo. Luffy avait eu d'abord les yeux hagards et la bouche grande ouverte avant de finalement serrer les dents, les larmes aux yeux, il serra également les poings. Le blond s'approcha de lui, le prenant dans ses bras pour le calmer.

\- Mais t'es malade ! On est pas allés le chercher pour que tu en fasse encore plus ! Hurla t-il.

Il ne répondit pas et regarda sa main qui avait frappé son petit frère, pour une fois, il n'avait pas aimé la sensation, loin de là. Il referma sa main avant de partir en direction de la maison. Le deuxième aîné prit son frère par l'épaule pour suivre la même direction que l'autre brun.

Arrivés enfin à la maison, Luffy était épuisé, il voulait juste s'enfermer pour hurler sa peine, et pleurer, mais à peine avait-il franchit le pas de sa chambre qu'Ace entra à son tour, venant pour s'excuser même si le plus jeune ne lui laissa pas le temps.

\- Sors de ma chambre ! Cria Monkey D sans se retourner vers lui.  
\- Écoutes, Luffy, je...  
\- Je sais, déjà, tu n'as jamais voulu être mon frère ! Tu t'es juste bien foutu de moi, je vais aller vivre chez Shanks, comme ça t'auras la paix ! Lui cracha t-il au visage.  
\- Ça suffit, Luffy.

Il le poussa sur le lit pour lui faire stopper sa tirade, il ne voulait pas qu'il parte, surtout pas, pas avant de lui avoir avouer, pas avant d'avoir pu le toucher une dernière fois. Il préférait tout lui dire finalement, comme ça quand il l'aura rejeté peut-être pourra t-il passer à autre chose.

Le troisième était dans la salon et il savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer, mais il n'avait pas la force de monter en haut et d'entendre Luffy accepter l'amour d'Ace ou encore pire de les traiter tous les deux de monstres. Il avait peur de sa réaction, il resta dons accroupit sur le canapé, mettant la télé avec le son assez fort pour ne rien entendre.

\- Tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'avoir tout fait pour te protéger... Souffla l'aîné.  
\- Ah oui ? Et de quoi ? D'affection ? Ironisa t-il, les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Non, de moi ! Dit-il sur un ton abrupte.  
\- De toi ? Pourquoi, tu me déteste tellement que tu...  
\- C'est tout le contraire ! le coupa t-il. C'est parce que je t'aime !  
\- Tss... tu...  
\- Je t'aime, Luffy, mais pas de la manière dont il faudrait... A chaque fois que je te vois, j'ai une envie irrésistible de te garder pour moi, de toucher toutes les passerelles de ton corps...  
\- Tu es amoureux de moi. Fit Luffy tout d'un coup, beaucoup plus calme.  
\- Oui mais pas que, je veux te voir soumis à moi, j'ai envie de t'entendre me supplier, de te posséder. J'ai envie de t'attacher et de prendre mon pied. Je ne t'aime pas d'un amour saint Lu...  
\- Casse-toi, espèce de malade ! Le repoussa violemment le petit fils de Garp.

Il le fit tomber par terre, le regard horrifié vers son aîné, jamais il ne voudrait vivre un truc pareil c'était tellement... Il n'y avait même pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'il en pensait. Il imaginait déjà son frère s'avancer vers lui, une tenue de cuir et un fouet à la main, il eut des hauts-le-cœur et alla dans la salle de bain. Il avait peur, il était terrifié, c'était son grand frère mais il ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter ça, en plus de ça lui n'était pas gay, loin de là. Il aimait les filles, et une en particulier. Il pleura, prostré contre la porte de la pièce, il l'aimait mais pas comme ça, comment pouvait-on vouloir faire du mal à la personne qu'on aime pour prendre du plaisir. Il savait qu'il avait employé des mots durs mais il devait quitter cette maison, ce serait mieux pour tout le monde.

Quand il fut revenu dans sa chambre, Ace n'était plus là, il fit ses bagages rapidement et descendit en trombe les escaliers. Il vit Sabo à l'entrée, le regard triste, il eut l'intention de le prendre dans ses bras mais il se rappela des marques aux poignées de la veille.

\- Et toi, tu le savais ? Dit-il hargneusement.  
\- Écoutes, je ne voulait pas te blesser, c'était dans ton intérêt. Tenta t-il pour le calmer.  
\- T'es sa chose ? Demanda t-il de façon rhétorique et ironique. Tu me dégoûtes.

Il passa à côté de lui et claqua la porte, ce fut la dernière fois qu'ils le virent. Pendant dix ans, ils n'eurent plus aucune nouvelle. Ace était resté enfermé des jours et des jours dans sa chambre incapable de se remettre de ce que lui avait dit Luffy, tout les nuits en rêve il voyait son air dégouté. Sabo avait bien failli faire pareil mais son amour pour le cadet était bien plus récent et donc plus facile à oublier, mais pas pour le brun. Même après ces longues années, il était toujours amoureux de lui. Le blond, lui, avait fini par trouver quelqu'un d'autre avec qui sa relation était plus saine.

Portgas vivait toujours dans la même maison et ce jour-là, il reçut un faire-part, il l'avait ouvert sans grand enthousiasme, malheureusement c'était à cet instant que sa vie n'avait plus de sens, son petit frère l'invitait à son mariage avec Vivi. Il ne vint jamais au mariage, il coupa les ponts avec tous ses amis et il partit en voyage, un très long voyage...

* * *

 **N'oubliez pas un petit commentaire fait toujours chaud au coeur!**


End file.
